Secrets
by luckystar03
Summary: Oneshots inspired from the anonymous secrets on postsecret. Involves various characters


**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I do not own any of the characters. Stories are inspired from the secrets posted on postsecret.

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets, Lies, and Gossip<strong>

I walk around town going about my day and all I hear around me are the whispers. All I see around me are the finger pointing and the hands covering their mouths as they lean in to talk to their friend. It's been a year since all the gossiping has started and it has not begun to die down. I wonder just like every other day this has happened was it worth it and would I do it all again. By now, the whole town knows pretty much everything that has happened in my life the last couple months. All the gossip mongers of the small town of Lima Ohio have been feeding off of all the drama my life has now become and it all started when he walked back into town.

Life after high school did not turn out as I had expected it to. Nothing in my life has turned out like I wanted it to. I thought by now, I would be married to Finn. He would be working in his dad's garage, I'd be a real estate agent and we would have a little one on the way. However my life right now, is far from that image I had in mind. Instead of getting married to Finn, I married Puck. We were the only two members of the original glee club that hadn't got out of town. At the time, we believed we were happy and loved each other, but looking back on it, we were merely content with our lives, neither happy nor regretful or hateful of it.

Then Finn walked back into town. He was down on his luck and had moved back home until he could get back up on his feet again. Puck and I had been having one too many fights lately and had been spending too many nights at the bars. So I had leaned on Finn and we got closer once again. I was never able to stay away from him. We had lasted for three months without getting caught. I had used the houses that were on the market as our meeting places. Looking back, those three months were probably the happiest moments I've had in such a long time. I relished it and looked forward to every moment we could spend together.

Eventually secrets and lies catch up to you. Apparently Finn and I weren't as discrete as we thought and Puck had long ago suspected something going on between his ex-best friend and his wife. During one of Finn and my many meetings, Puck had walked in to the house, catching Finn red handed with his hand in the cookie jar so to speak.

I never expected Finn and I to continue our little affair forever, I just could never end it. I knew eventually Puck would find out. He's not stupid; he's smart enough to catch on to all the little changes that have been happening since my affair started. I always thought that when he found out, he would go ballistic. He would go on a rampage and pick a fight with Finn and put both of them in the hospital. I never would have predicted what happened. You could always tell what Puck was feeling by his eyes. There was a mix of emotions in them. Ones I expected, such as anger, hurt, betrayal, however there was one I never expected, a look of confirmation, of finally knowing And that's when I knew that he had known for a long time. That all of his doubts and questions had now been answered and his suspicions confirmed. He stood in front of the both of us, anger evident in his eyes as he threw the envelope in his hands at me and told me he was filling for divorce.

That was the first bit of gossip this town enjoyed. But it wasn't going to be the last one yet. Once the divorce was settled, and the property divided (we had never had any other kids other than Beth), all of those dreams and wishes I had as a teenager came back. I thought, I would finally have my happily ever after with Finn Hudson. We would get married and I would finally have the little girl and little boy of my dreams. And for a couple months, I did have my happily ever after. Finn and I were going strong; we were considering moving in together and taking our relationship to the next step. And then what happens always happens. A girl traveling through town had caught his interest. She had offered him more than I could, a ticket out of Lima, Ohio. Not only was she younger than me and more fit than I was, she had offered him a life other than living in a small town doing a regular job. She gave him excitement, and he left along with her. The gossip was finally starting to dwindle down and just when I thought it might stop, I gave the people of this town more things to talk about. The man who I had destroyed my marriage for had run off with a younger and prettier girl.

Still, the question I continue to ask myself, even a year later would be, would I do it all over again, was it worth it. Some days I said no. Those few fleeting moments were not worth destroying my marriage for. Some days I said yes. Those moments, however brief and fleeting they were, had made me feel things I hadn't felt in so long. Today is one of the yes days. Not because of my previous reason, but because as I look down at the entertainment section of the newspaper and I see a picture of Puck happier than I've ever seen him, happier than I've ever made him, right under the headline "Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman wed" I think yes it was.

* * *

><p>If you haven't guessed it's Quinn's POV<strong><br>**

**Secret:  
><strong>

**I thanked God for the guy I was having an affair with too. That was until my husband left me and then a couple months later so did the guy. Now the only one I have left is God!**

R&R You know I love it.

**Till Next time when inspiration strikes.**


End file.
